Bonds of Ice
by Ability King KK
Summary: Shouto and Weiss have three things in common: An affinity for ice, a love for their mothers, and hatred for their fathers.


**Not sure if this has been done yet, but I realized how similar these two are just recently.**

**-:-**

The two icy individuals (or half-icy in the male's case) sat next to each other in silence. The male had been walking along, minding his own business, when he came across the depressed looking female. Asking himself, "What Would Midoriya Do", he made his way over to her to see if he could help her out of her funk.

He waited a bit until she spoke. "I hate my father so much."

"I can relate very much to that, Schnee-san," replied Shouto with a frown. Thoughts of his own father entered his mind.

"He's done nothing but make my life a living hell and what's worse is that my sister and mother suffered too!" exclaimed Weiss. "Winter was at least able to leave and become a huntress, something I followed in as well, but my mother…"

Shouto let out a grunt. "Let me guess, your father mentally and emotionally abused her, right?"

The Ice Queen looked up at Shouto with wide eyes. "Yes! How did you know that?"

"…My mother is in a very similar situation. In our world there is something known as Quirk Marriages, where two people with powerful Quirks will only marry each other to create children with even more powerful Quirks. That was the only reason my father married my mother and she suffered for it."

Weiss clenched her fists in anger. "Sounds almost exactly like my father. He only married my mother so he could take over the Schnee Dust Company and it's because of him that the Schnee name is looked down upon to this day. He only ever cared about himself and still does."

"I'm sure one day you will be able to stop your father and help those you care about, Schnee-san. To paraphrase a quote from a friend of mine, it's your name and not his, so don't let him control you over it."

A slight giggle escaped the white-haired girl. She then gained a somber look. "Shouto, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your mother?"

He was silent for a few seconds, making Weiss think he didn't want to answer the question, but he eventually spoke.

"Due to the abuse my mother suffered, she just snapped one day and attacked me with a pot of boiling water."

"Wh-What?!" exclaimed Weiss, looking at the taller boy in shock.

"That's how I got this scar over my eye," added Shouto, pointing to said scar. "Of course, when she realized what she did she gained enough of her sanity back to apologize and frantically try to sooth the burns with her ice Quirk, but the damage had been done to her mind. After that, my father put her into a psychiatric ward."

"And you don't hate her for that?" asked Weiss. Shouto shook his head no.

"The only person I hate is my father since he's the one who pushed her over the edge. My mother has actually been getting better, but still feels guilty for what she did to me even though I hold no ill will towards her."

"…You're lucky, Shouto, you know that?" stated Weiss. Seeing the confused look from the half-and-half boy, she explained. "Your mother at least was able to get away from her abuser somewhat. My mother on the other hand is still trapped in that hellhole with the monster that's supposed to be my father! What's worse is because of him my mother has been reduced to a raging alcoholic just to ease away her misery and depression!"

Weiss was breathing heavily at this point, her anger getting the best of her. Shouto put a hand on her shoulder, calming her down a bit.

"My mother is the reason I want to become a hero. So I can save her from the torment she's been through with my father. Isn't that the reason you wanted to become a huntress? To save your mother?" asked Shouto.

Truthfully, it wasn't. Weiss only became a huntress to get away from her father, but thinking about Shouto's words and how much she cared for her mother…

"Yes, I wish to save my mother from that monster."

Shouto gave off a nod. "Then it looks like we both have a long road ahead of us if we're going to protect the people we love."

"Indeed. My father is not a fighter by any means, but his money makes him one of the most powerful people in Remnant. It will be a challenge to take him down for good," stated Weiss as she stood up, brushing the dust off her dress.

"It's scary how similar our fathers are," replied Shouto as he too stood up.

"Yes it is," said Weiss as she and Shouto headed back. "Shouto, if it's not too much trouble, may I meet your mother one day?"

"Only if I can meet yours as well," he said with a smirk.

The Ice Queen giggled once more. "It's a deal."

Two children, both from broken families, find a common ground due to the love for their mothers and hatred for the fathers.

Watch out, Endeavor and Jacques. A blizzard will soon be approaching.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**This is NOT a shipping story. I just thought Shouto and Weiss would get along really well given they come from similar backgrounds.**

**Also, this Weiss is from Vol. 1-3. You know, the good volumes from when Monty was still alive and the series actually knew what it was doing in terms of story and characters.**


End file.
